


Thanks

by Atticus_Hill



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Near Death Experiences, gratitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atticus_Hill/pseuds/Atticus_Hill
Summary: Aya hadn't done this in years, yet here he was, at the threshold of Yohji's door trying to find the courage to say thank you.
Relationships: Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Kudou Yohji
Kudos: 9





	Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story that I had posted elsewhere. I had been meaning to edit it and improve upon the story and now that I have finally done that I have uploaded it here. Thank you for reading and please enjoy!

This was awkward. He had never really ever done anything like this...well, not for years anyway. Aya frowned and was about to leave when an overwhelming since of pride washed over him. He’d be damned if he ran. He sighed then slowly raised his arm and knocked on the door.

When he heard the occupant yell ‘It’s open’ he turned the knob and stepped inside.

Aya expected Yohji’s room to be messy, with dirty clothes thrown about and empty beer cans and whiskey bottles all over the tables and floor. However, it was quite clean with only a small ball of clothes on the floor next to the bed, his mission suit was hanging neatly on a hook outside of his closet door, pressed and in plastic on a silk covered hanger. Aya looked down at the clothes on the floor and noticed a pair of pajama pants, he suspected those were the clothes Yohji wore to bed. There was no suffocating cigarette smell save for the one dangling between Yohji’s lips. Yohji took the offensive cigarette from his mouth and snuffed it in the glass ashtray on the night stand before speaking.

“Aya?” Yohji’s brow furrowed slightly, “Come in and shut the door.”

Aya obeyed slowly walking in, “You sound as though you were expecting someone in particular.”

Yohji raised a brow then smirked, “Well, I was.”

Aya stood silent; he wasn’t expecting Yohji to tell him who, he knew it was one of their other teammates. Yohji wasn’t stupid enough to bring back one of his bar hopping conquests, let alone allow her to come here on her own.

Yohji took Aya’s silence as waiting for an answer, “Ken.”

Aya frowned, “Hn...”

Yohji let out a chuckle, “He comes in now and then, we share a drink and let off some steam. You know, on the nights I don’t go out.” He leaned over and with a quick strike of a match lit a fat white smoker’s candle on his night stand.

Aya nodded, he never figured there were nights Yohji didn’t go out. Then again he was more often than not, in his room with some tea and a good book to really care what his teammates were up to. Aya frowned, maybe if he wasn’t such a solitary person he wouldn’t have been surprised by Yohji’s actions during a mission a few weeks ago as well as the subsequent actions afterward. Maybe he wouldn’t feel so awkward now that he felt compelled to acknowledge them in some way.

Aya dropped his head remembering that night. The mission had gone just as they had planned...until the end. Somehow during their attack the bastards had called for backup. Aya, being the first to enter the darkest corridor, got the full force of the army that was called in. Even though the other Weiss members successfully fought off the attack, they did it without Aya’s help. He was on the sidelines, bleeding profusely and nodding in and out of consciousness. He didn’t know how long the fight lasted and was vaguely aware when he was lifted up and hauled out of the area. He didn’t know who was carrying him until he heard Yohji’s voice talking to him. The standard things said to a dying person: hang in there, everything’s going to be alright, don’t die on me buddy. Aya had begun to glaze over, phasing out all of Yohji’s words until he heard him say that he couldn’t die because Weiss would crumble without him, that they needed him...that _he_ needed him.

It was during Aya’s stay at the hospital that Omi filled him in on the rest of the events of that mission night. Yohji had stepped up, directing Ken and Omi on what to do and where to go. He had instructed Ken to take Aya to a hospital that he knew Kritiker had a hand in and had told Omi to write up a detailed report of the mission including the ambush and the state of Aya’s health. Yohji had then proceeded to personally change the shift times and days of the Koneko schedule taking most of the burden of Aya’s days. The rest going to Ken. Omi had been spared due to the fact that he was in college and Yohji recognized the importance of that. Ken hadn’t complained understanding Yohji’s reasoning. Yohji had also taken it upon himself to discreetly explain the whereabouts of Aya when the school girls pressed the issue. However, what impressed Aya the most was the fact that Yohji told Manx that the team would still take missions, that just because Aya was hurt didn’t mean that Weiss was out of commission. They had accepted two missions while Aya was in the hospital and each had gone off without a hitch.

So now here Aya was in Yohji’s room, contemplating how to say thank you. An act of humble gratitude that he hadn’t utilized in years. He walked closer to the taller man who had made his way to his bed and was sitting on it, back against the head board.

Yohji still wore the clothes he had worn to work. A pair of tight faded jeans and a loose dark blue button up shirt. Aya decided that he looked nice as his violet eyes roamed over Yohji’s form. Upon reaching eye level of the man he had just so openly given a once over, Aya was graced with nothing more than a raise of Yohji’s right brow. Aya cleared his throat and walked closer to the bed.

“I don’t bite,” Yohji smirked, “come on and have a seat.” He patted the bed softly, but really didn’t think Aya would take him up on his offer. So when Aya sat down on the edge of the bed Yohji was surprised to say the least.

Aya looked at Yohji and had intended to state his thanks for looking out for the team, but what tumbled out was, “I wanted to talk to you...about the mission,” he gave Yohji a tight nod, “ _that_ mission.”

However, before he could continue Yohji took his hand and began gently massaging the back of it with his thumb, “You know Aya, you had me really scared for a while there,” Yohji squeezed his hand, “when you died I was–“

“What?” Aya interrupted Yohji, “what do you mean, ‘died’?”

Yohji sighed, “I guess Omi didn’t tell you huh? Well, yes...you died right when Ken dropped you off. You were dead for three minutes...the longest three minutes of my life...” Yohji looked down and bit his lower lip, “I really don’t think any of us knew just how deeply we had grown to love that stubborn, pain in the ass personality of yours. Not until you were so close to...” Yohji looked up and locked eyes with Aya, “It’s pathetic huh. That it had to take your death, literally, before we saw that...sorry.”

Aya groaned, “Don’t apologize,” suddenly irritated that Yohji had high jacked the conversation, “Besides I came here to tell you...what you did...in the convening weeks...”

Yohji laughed, squeezing Aya’s hand again, “The others would have done the same, I just beat them to it. Someone had to take charge. I was just quicker to the punch.”

Aya scowled, “You are being modest,” another trait Aya never would have expected Yohji to have, “You know just as well as I that Ken is too brash and Omi is too young. You have the most experience and therefore you were the obvious choice. Actually, you had no choice.”

Yohji smiled, “Oh really?” He chuckled, “I could have left your bloody ass there. You are one heavy son of a–“

“No you wouldn’t,” Aya, still slightly cranky, steeled himself then narrowed his eyes, “you need me.”

Yohji’s smile fell quite abruptly and Aya could feel his hand trembling in his grasp. Maybe he shouldn’t have revealed that he had heard his secret. Aya knew he had only said it because he thought he was passed out. None the less, it was out now and even though the expression on Yohji's face made him immediately regret he had voiced it, he still couldn't help being curious of Yohji’s response.

Yohji made a move to remove his hand from Aya’s , but Aya gripped him tighter. Yohji sighed, “What do you want me to say to that?”

“Whatever you want.”

“You were supposed to be out of it. I didn’t want you to hear that.”

Aya nodded, “Obviously.”

Yohji frowned, “You are an ass.”

Aya made a soft grunt and shrugged one shoulder, “You call me names, but that does not erase what you feel for me.”

Yohji flinched, “It’s not that simple. I had to admit a lot of things to myself. Don’t make it sound that simple.”

"I didn't mean too," Aya whispered under his breath. There was a brief silence in which they didn't look at each other, but they still held hands. Despite the revelations being revealed the quiet was companionable and not tense. Finally though, Aya shook his head and asked, “How long?”

Yohji shrugged then let out a heavy sigh, “A year...maybe more.”

Aya’s eyebrows rose and his lips parted in surprise, “I never...you hid it well.”

“Had to,“ Yohji grinned, “what of my reputation? How do you explain a womanizer falling fast and hard for a man?”

“It’s how you feel. Why explain anything?” Aya loosened his grip on Yohji’s hand, “It is no one’s business who you bed.”

Yohji’s brow perked up, “You will allow me to bed you?”

Aya blanched, “That is not what I meant...”

There was a knock on the door and Aya heard Ken speak, “You up Yohji?”

“Yep, give me a sec,” Yohji then turned his attentions to Aya, “You know, now that you have made it clear that you know how I feel, I will not hesitate to pursue you.”

Aya pursed his lips, but he did feel his cheeks get hot, “Do what you wish.” He stood, still holding Yohji’s hand and bending slightly whispered, “Just remember that I am not one of those women at the club. I'm not looking for a one night stand. I'm not eager.”

Yohji smiled, “Your acceptance of the chase is good enough for now.”

Aya blinked slowly, taking in the features of his attractive teammate. Clearly he didn't know much about the man and he had to admit that the little bit he was learning since that night of his near death was intriguing. He wasn't adverse to the idea of being wooed, especially by a man as charming as Yohji. Leaning further forward he placed his soft lips to smirking, triumphant ones. It was a gentle kiss, no tongue or overheated passion. Just a peck, a silent acknowledgment that the chase wouldn’t take up too much of Yohji’s time.

Aya released his hand and started toward the door, ignoring the confused face of the blonde he was walking away from. He was stopped by Yohji’s voice.

“Aya?”

“I said I wasn't eager,” Aya turned his head to look over his shoulder, “I never said I wasn't willing.”

“Gods Aya...” Yohji gave his leader a lecherous once over.

Aya waved his hand dismissively at the look even though it made his skin tingle then proceeded toward the door. He ignored the questioning gaze he got from Ken and made his way to his own room fighting a strong urge to smile.


End file.
